Saint Louis
Character Synopsis Saint Louis 'is a notable ship that is representing the faction of Iris Libre. She is religious in nature and considers herself a disciple of "god" himself, with Commander being a prophet in her eyes. She initally was created for way but due to a mainland attack, she was scrapped but later brought up by "god". Saint Louis is infamous for her rightous and noble personality, being honorable to even her enemies but still willing to slay them, considering it a trial of god themselves Character Statistics 'Tiering: 8-A. Low 7-C 'via Augmented HE Ammo '''Verse: '''Azur Lane '''Name: '''Saint Louis '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Physically in her 20s; Biologically 125 (Was created in 1895 during The World War) '''Classification: '''Heavy Cruiser, Iris Libre Aligned Ship, Disciple of God '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, has access to various canons and missles, Ship Physiology, Information Analysis (Ships are built in with radar senses and these sense also allow Ships to gain Intel on other opposing ships), Abstract Existence, Non-Corporeal (Ships are stated by Akashi to be manifestations of thought, feelings and ideas concieved by humanity. The Sirens also state that they are comprised of "''with infinite expectations and ideals" ''and are stated to be ''"infinite spiritual sustenance."), Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Probability Manipulation (Augmented HE Ammo increases Saint Louis attack potency by 35% whilst reduction the chances of her igniting. Engine Boost increases the speed of Saint Louis 8-fold and her chances of evasion by 15%), Immortality (Type 1 & 8; Ships are reliant on the perception of humanity and as long as their are beings perceiving and thinking of them, they can manifest themselves, even if they lack blueprints), Non-Physical Interaction, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Wisdom cubes are the mental cognition of Ships and Bismarck basically uses it in place of a brain. Ships have the natural ability to interact with them in addition to the spiritual essence that also exist within all Ships), Reactive Power Level (Wisdom Cubes absorb all the experiences a ship has experienced in combat and as such, their power gradually increases the prolonged a battle is plus based on the amount of battles they fight in). Resistance to Heat Manipulation, Cold Temperatures (Ships are resistant to attacks that involve heat and they have shown they can survive in cold locations for extended periods of times) 'Destructive Ability: Multi-City Block Level '(Casually able to destroy ships and reduce them to dust. Should undoubtedly surpass the likes of Z23 and Bogue in terms of raw power, with the former being considered a starter ship. Considerd the magnum opus of The Iris Libre, as such should be above the likes of the rest of The Iris Libre fleet). 'Small Town Level '''via Augmented HE Ammo (Increases Saint Louis power by 35%) 'Speed: FTL '(Sirens are stated to attack ships using laser technology and Ships are naturally capable of dodging these lasers. Saint Louis is comparable to average ships that can do this and even is capable of doging them at point blank) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Multi-City Block Class '(Can pulverize WW2 era ships and reduce them to nothing with her causal attacks and is comparable to ships such as Z23 , who can also replicate this feat as with any ship in the series). '''Small Town Class '''via Augmented HE Ammo 'Durability: Multi-City Block Level '(Capable of surviving attacks from other Ships, who can defeat The Purifier). Harder to kill through Immortality (Ships themselves are reliant on the perception of humanity and as such, their connection to humanity makes them unable to die unless nobody is there to perceive them) 'Stamina: Very High '(Ships are capable of fighting numerous ships and waves of enemies without getting tired and some can even do so without much health) 'Range: 'Extended Melee Range with Spear. Several meters through canons and technology. 'Intelligence: Very High '''(Saint Louis is a gifted tactian and one of the most powerful ships of her kind. Ships are created with battle in mind and each one of them are tactical in nature) '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''Her Spear '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Augmented HE Ammo: '''Increases Saint Louis's power by 15% and also reduces the chances of her catching on fire *'Engine Boost: Increases Saint Louis's speed by 8-fold and her evasion by 15% *'''Siren Killer: '''Increases the damage done to sirens by 15% Gallery Saint Louis (At Sea).jpg|Saint Louis At Sea Saint Louis (At Sea) X.png|Saint Louis In The Sunset Saint Louis (At Sea) XI.png|Saint Louis of Iris Libre Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Azur Lane Category:Iris Libre Category:Religious Figures Category:Messiahs Category:Female Characters Category:Spear User Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Information Analyzers Category:Abstract Beings Category:Probability Benders Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Stat Reduction Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7